


Stab in the Dark

by Neffectual



Series: From An In-Ring Perspective [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Painplay, Piercings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Roman are used to Jimmy showing up at their piercing and tattoo shop with a new guy on his arm every week, looking to decorate them. They aren't quite sure what's so different about this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kookieme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieme/gifts).



> kookieme said:  
> Dean/Seth/Roman piercing kink

They meet Seth when his boyfriend brings him in. Dean knows Jimmy Jacobs from when he was in his late teens, and Jimmy’s always had submissive partners. The twink he brings with him this time is no exception, one bleached streak in dark brown curls, a smirk that says he runs the world. Dean bets he looks spectacular on his knees, pride all dashed, bets he sucks cock like a champion. He nudges Roman, and raises an eyebrow. Roman rolls his eyes.

“Hey Jimmy, got a new one already?” Dean asks, grinning, and the smile vanishes from the new twink’s face, “Sure you were just here a week ago with that pretty little thing begging for you.” It’s interesting how the twink’s confidence vanishes with that expression gone, how he suddenly looks insecure without that grin. He looks small, like he’s suddenly playing a game he doesn't know the rules to.

“Now, now, Dean, just because we never saw eye to eye,” Jimmy coos, fluttering mascara-coated eyelashes at him, “Doesn’t mean you can be rude to Seth. I’m going to leave him here with you, and he’s going to decide how he wants to surprise me later.”

Roman wanders over to lean on the counter, and Dean watches Seth’s eyes flutter closed for a second. They always do, the twinks, when they spot Roman, all muscle, and his tattoo sleeve. Too bad for them that it’s Dean who wields the piercing needles, because they always look like they’d love Roman’s hands all over them. But the twinks never want anything they can’t take out in a few years, never want anything permanent, and they never call ahead, so there’s never a chance to put ink on them. Dean’s a little pleased about that, if he’s honest. Two doms in a relationship doesn’t always work out, even if Dean is more of a switch - especially for Ro. But he can’t help himself thinking, sometimes, that Ro would rather have a twinky little something, like Seth, than whatever Dean is.

“Jimmy, you do go through ‘em,” Roman purrs, sliding his hand into Dean’s back pocket and making him grin, “This one gonna pay us properly, or….”

The face Seth makes is confused, and Jimmy slaps him on the ass gently. They’ve never actually taken up on the couple of offers they’ve had from Jimmy’s boys, always taking the money and preferring not to touch people when they don’t know where they’ve been. Besides, they’ve never gone outside their relationship, for all that it’s supposedly open. They’re a fixed point in time.

“Oh, I think it’s up to Sethie here how he pays you. Now remember, snookums, you know what I like.” Jimmy kisses Seth viciously, and pulls away with a sharp grin on his face, Seth’s eyes half-lidded. “Be good. See you around, Dean, Roman.”

He’s gone before anyone can say anything else, and Roman presses himself against Dean’s back, a firebrand against the sliver of skin between Dean’s t-shirt and jeans.

“So, what were we thinking, little twink?” Dean coos, but he makes an effort to stop his tone from being nasty. After all, Jimmy is repeat business.

“W-what did he mean, up to me how I pay you?” Seth asks, and his voice quavers a little, before rallying, “Because I’m not - I’m not a whore.”

Roman snorts, so Dean elbows him in the ribs and gets a cut-off ‘unk’ noise from his lover. Seth, if possible, looks even more upset.

“Then you pay with money,” Dean says, "It's not like we don't take cash, after all."

"It's not like one of Jimmy's boys to be so fussy," Roman remarks. "Normally they're so far from shy, it's almost embarrassing."

"I don't know if I know what you mean by one of Jimmy's boys," Seth says, eyes downcast. "I just finished with my boyfriend, and Jimmy hooked up with me, then said he’d look after me for a bit, I guess let me crash on his couch for a while, until I find somewhere else to be.”

Dean exchanges a glance with Roman.

“You do know Jimmy picks up submissives, right?” Roman asks, carefully, moving his hand from Dean’s back pocket to slide it around his waist, “Looks like he’s decided you’re going to be his new toy. Fair warning, and all that.”

Dean leans back into Roman’s body as he watches thoughts flit across Seth’s face, lightning quick. Oh, he likes this one, all defiant eyes and soft mouth. Yeah, if Jimmy doesn’t want him, Dean’ll - nothing, because Roman’s right there.

“Well, I guess he’s at least brought me somewhere fun.” Seth says, at last, and his smile is sharp and vicious, “Who’s going to put some holes in me?”

As Seth undresses for nipple piercings, he’s got his back to Dean, Roman hanging out in the doorway for want of anything else to do. They both draw in breaths, and Seth’s shoulders hunch. It’s not for the obvious reason, that Seth is built like he spends a lot of time in the gym, and Dean could probably teach an anatomy class using him as a model.

Roman’s clearly tracing his eyes along the characters on the tattoo down Seth’s spine, and Dean thinks he catches a flash of ink on Seth’s left wrist, too. He, himself, is captivated by the tiny scars dotting Seth’s back - he’s had corset piercings before, and while someone was very careful, they obviously did it enough times to leave marks.

“My last boyfriend was Marek Brave,” Seth says, quietly, before he turns around. His chest is well-defined and lightly furred, and he has abs Dean wants to trace with his tongue, “I figure you might have heard of him.”

Dean grins at that, and goes to put his gloves on. Roman stays in the doorway, and smiles at Seth.

“Yeah, we know Marek from way back - how’d you guys finish stuff? Friendly?”

“We had a pretty big difference of opinion,” Seth says, softly. “He wanted a wife and a kid, and I wasn’t going to be or give him either of those. I guess it’s better we ended it after only a few years.”

Roman winces, and Dean’s mouth twitches a little in sympathy. He and Ro had the same conversation a while back and - maybe he’s better telling that story to Seth himself.

“Ro’s always been a family guy, too,” he says, offhand, like it doesn’t still worry him sometimes late at night, “We worked it out, but I get that it doesn’t always go that way for everyone.”

Seth holds still while Dean swipes the cold disinfectant wipe over his nipples, but they remain soft, barely peaking at the chill of the wipe.

“I’d known him since we were both kids,” Seth says, then looks at his chest, “Oh, shit, sorry, you need me to - “

It’s unprofessional, but Dean doesn’t care as Roman leans in to flick one of Seth’s nipples with an un-gloved finger, and then moves back to watch the nub stiffen and rise a little. It still doesn’t rise the way he needs it to, and Seth moves his hands up his chest again. Once more, Roman is faster, and Dean watches his lover twist Seth’s nipple a little, and the broken moan Seth makes is fucking gorgeous.

“Perfect,” Dean says, before he says something else, and draws the two dots either side, lining them up. He doesn’t take Roman’s help for the nipple on the other side, pinching and twisting it himself until it rises to match the other, pretending the noises Seth makes aren’t making him stiffen in his pants, so he can line all four guide marks up. “Check those in the mirror, make sure you’re happy.”

Seth hops off the table and stands, barefoot in nothing but his jeans, looking at himself in the mirror. He gives his nipples a cursory glance, then nods, but he catches Roman’s eyes in the mirror and pauses, before he jerks his gaze away. Dean pretends he doesn’t see it.

“Looks good,” Seth says, lying back down on the table, breathing slow and even. Dean flicks his nipples again for good measure, to keep them hard, before he preps the needles, clean gloves on, and heads over with the little kidney dish of appropriate jewellery.

“I figure you’re not allergic to any metals, but we’ll go with the ptfe anyway, it bends more with the natural curve of the body, and if you want to be working out, watch the muscle build, watch the movement. The ptfe will help keep them flexible, and… I’m not telling you anything new, am I?”

Seth grins at him, and Dean feels a little spark of heat go off in his gut. He makes eye contact with Roman, whose eyes are nearly black with lust. Well, okay then.

“Actually, I’ve never had anything more than surface and play piercings. This’ll be my first serious one, one I want to keep,” Seth says, and Dean doesn’t think it’s an accident when Seth’s fingers brush his thigh. “I’ll shut up and let you do your job now.”

Seth doesn’t make any noise when the needle punches through, though he does hiss when Dean pushes the bar through and screws on the end, dabbing at the little trail of blood. His eyes are wild when Dean meets them, breath coming in little pants from an open mouth, and out of the corner of his eye, Dean catches Roman adjusting himself in his pants. Dean would be doing the same if it weren’t for the gloves he has on and the fact that he’s meant to be a professional.

“Give me a minute?” Seth says, finally, when he catches his breath. “That was a little more… sore than I thought.”

“Best to get it over with, honestly,” Dean says, with a shrug. Roman moves closer to the table, closer than he ever is when Dean’s working, and rests his hands on Seth’s bare shoulders. Seth jumps a little, but settles back into Roman’s hold easily, eyes going half-lidded. “How about if Ro grounds you a little while I do the other?”

“Okay,” Seth says, easily, and the look Roman gives Dean speaks volumes for how much they want to take him apart between them. Seth’s other nipple doesn’t need any help staying taut and full, and the second needle is through with a strangled yowl from Seth, who almost jerks before Roman’s hands are holding him down. Fuck, Dean wants to see that happen in another place, when he’s not trying to run a business. He almost drops the end of the bar, but catches it before it hits the floor, and screws it into place. Seth’s chest is heaving and he’s twisting a little against Roman’s hands, which haven’t let up their pressure, pinning him easily. As he leans back to look, Dean sees Roman lean in to whisper something to Seth, who gasps, and then his eyes are that half-lidded shape again, and he relaxes.

“Yeah, second one’s a little worse, huh?” Dean grins, dabbing away the blood from both nipples, before peeling the sterile bandaids free and easing them on as gently as he can. Seth still winces, but his hips jerk in a motion that can’t entirely be considered a pain response. When Dean snaps the gloves off, Roman lets go of Seth’s shoulders, and the half-naked twink surges forwards, pushing Dean back against the opposite wall of the piercing studio, kissing him firmly, teeth grazing his lower lip.

“Hey, hey,” Dean says, easing Seth back, but he catches Roman’s hand adjusting his pants, then his lover’s eye. Roman nods, but too late, Seth already hunching his shoulders, backing towards his shirt.

“Sorry, I just - I guess I have a thing about pain, about needles, about… doesn’t matter, anyway, I’ll… how much do I owe you?” Seth babbles, voice trailing off quietly, nothing but silence in the room as Roman grabs his wrist, stopping him from putting his shirt on. “I am so, so sorry, I - “

He’s cut off by Roman kissing him, pinning him against the table and rolling his hips in a way that has both Dean and Seth making a half-strangled moan.

“We’ve never actually taken payment in trade from one of Jimmy’s boys,” Dean says, delicately, as Seth pants against the table, Roman’s big hand stroking his hipbone, thumb disappearing under the waistband and making Seth shudder, “But you know, I just have a feeling you’re not like any of his other conquests we’ve pierced over the years.”

“Wanna take him upstairs?” Roman asks, sliding his thumb a little lower and pressing closer to Seth, and Dean didn’t know he wanted to see that, see Roman big and imposing over someone like Seth, all narrow hips and waist. Fuck, but he wants to see them in bed together, wants to join them, wants to…

“Fuck, yeah,” he says, and grins.


	2. Second Step

Dean flips the sign at the front of the shop over, and flicks the catch to lock the door, Seth a writhing bundle in his arms the whole time, Roman trying to pull him away to give Dean some space to do what needs to be done. Seth’s shirt is left discarded on the piercing table as Roman unlocks the door to the stairs.

“This is, this is,” Seth pants, and Dean wants to come right there and then, just at how overwhelmed he already sounds, stark white dressings over his nipples against golden skin, hair frizzing up from the neat state it had been when he arrived.

“Sweet kid,” Roman remarks to Dean, a smug grin on his face that Dean kisses away, the two of them getting lost in each other for a moment. When they separate, Seth’s leaning back against the wall, palming himself through his ridiculously tight skinny jeans.

“I’m twenty-three,” he says, defiantly, and Dean laughs, but not cruelly. Twink is right – he hadn’t figured Jimmy was picking them up this young, but he can see why, with Seth’s attitude. After all, it’s not like the two of them could leave him alone, either.

“Try a decade on that,” he smirks, and lets Seth surge forwards to kiss him again, sliding his hands down to that incredible ass and pulling him closer, grinding their clothed dicks together. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Roman gently pries Seth away from him, then pins the smaller man to the wall and ravages his mouth; there’s no other word for it, and Dean bites his lip against the sound he wants to make. Instead of watching, he unlocks the door leading to the stairs, and starts heading up them, to the door of his and Roman’s little apartment. He hears the two of them break apart and Seth’s little mewl – he knows all of the noises Roman makes, and none of them have ever been like that – before there’s the heavy tread of Roman’s feet on the stairs, following him.

“Bed, bed, fuck, c’mon, let me get you to a bed, pretty thing,” Roman’s muttering, words for Seth that go straight to Dean’s dick, hearing his bigger, more dominant partner lose control. “Gonna fuck you up so beautifully, you’re gonna go down so hard for us.”

Us, Dean hears, and a thrill goes through him. It’s been nearly ten years since he was the dominant in a scene, and he fingers suddenly itch for the weight of a flogger or a crop. He heads through the small living room, big sectional couch and minimalist decoration, straight to the bedroom, and opens the black leather trunk at the foot of the bed. He pauses briefly, and doesn’t select anything, watches as Seth and Roman come through the door, Roman’s hands on Seth’s ass, Seth with his hands inside Roman’s shirt. They look wonderful together, a symphony of dark hair and tan skin, and Dean wants to freeze time right there and then, snap a picture, and have Roman ink it onto his skin so he can never forget it.

Roman pushes Seth towards him, and Dean groans at the feel of Seth’s hips under his hands, the thickness of them, the deep v of the muscle at his hips leading down to where Dean just can’t wait to get his mouth. He drops to his knees in front of Seth, who moans and pushes a hand into Dean’s hair.

“Hey, you want anything from me, pup, you gotta behave,” Dean purrs, and watches Seth shudder, a blush forming in his cheeks. “No, no, don’t get shy on me now, sweetheart, not now I’ve got you where I want you.”

“Hurry up and get him naked,” Roman growls, ripping his t-shirt over his head, “or I swear neither of you are getting this dick.” He hefts the hard bulge at his crotch, and Dean hears Seth moan with him in stereo, before he grins and tugs open Seth’s button fly. His dick springs out, and Dean chuckles.

“Look at him, Ro. Tried to convince us you weren’t like Jimmy’s other boys, huh, but you’re fucking hard and dripping for me, aren’t you, pup?” Dean’s tongue curls around the words, and he watches that pink flush rise on Seth’s face. “Fuck, baby, look how hard you are for me, look how eager you are. You go down like this for Jimmy?”

Seth shakes his head, and Dean watches Roman adjust his dick behind him, before he pads forward on silent feet and presses up against Seth’s ass, hard and hot, and Dean knows just what that feels like as Seth moans and bucks forwards into Dean’s waiting mouth.

“You feel that, sweetheart?” Roman coos, as Dean lets Seth’s cock slide down his throat, swallowing softly around the tip. “Dean’s fucking amazing at giving head, isn’t he?” Dean preens at the praise, letting Roman reach down and pull his hair a little, pushing Seth’s dick further down his throat. He gags slightly, pulling back, embarrassed for a second, but Roman just strokes his hand over honey-ginger locks in apology.

“I didn’t – oh god – didn’t think you’d want me, you’re clearly together – “ Seth pants, and Roman slides his left hand over Seth’s hipbone and lets him feel the ring on his finger. “Fuck, married?”

“That’s right, gorgeous,” Roman says, sinking his teeth into Seth’s throat for a second, dragging a strangled noise out of him. “Ever been shared between husbands before?”

Dean looks up to watch Seth shake his head, and pulls back, letting Roman peel the younger man’s jeans off him.

“Dean, please?” Seth says, and it takes Dean a second to work out what he’s asking, before Roman laughs.

“Get your clothes off, man, our greedy little slut wants to see what he’s getting.” Seth trembles at the word, and Dean waits for him to protest that he’s not a slut, but he makes no such sounds. “And I want to see how the two of you look together.”

Dean’s never been able to deny Roman anything, not even for a second so he rises to his feet and drags his shirt off, hearing Seth’s low whistle as his chest is revealed, his own nipples pierced and shining with silver bars through them. He toys with his belt for a moment before a warning rumble of sound from Roman tells him to get on with it, the big man’s hand already impatient and sliding along Seth’s cock like it belongs there. With that tempting visual so close, it’s a matter of seconds before Dean’s pants and underwear are off, and they’re both naked, Roman the only one left covered up.

Which makes it a really bad time for Dean to start having second thoughts, all things considered, but he can’t help it. There’s another man, naked in their bedroom, and it’s not like they haven’t shared men before, but never since they’ve been married, and they never brought them home, they were just something to play with while they were out. Seeing Seth there, with Roman’s hands on him – they’re so fucking hot, but Dean can feel the old doubts creep in, that this is what Roman’s been wanting all along, some submissive little twink, long hair and a soft mouth, eager to please and easy to impress.

Roman must see something in his eyes, because he lets go of Seth, who turns around to look at him, big brown eyes puzzled, and Dean wants him, wants him so much that it’s scaring him. The last time he wanted someone this much, it was Roman, and he never thought anyone else could make him feel like this. Ignoring Seth’s confused noise, Roman strides over and stands in front of Dean, not touching him, their eyes meeting.

“This okay?” Roman asks, and with that, Dean feels all his hesitation melt away. Roman gets him, Roman understands, and they’re playing by their own rules tonight.

“Yeah,” Dean says, surging forward and kissing his husband fiercely, before turning to draw Seth into the embrace. But when he looks at the other man, he’s pulling his pants back on. “Hey, sweetheart, where d’you think you’re going?”

Seth flinches at the pet name, and Dean sighs, pushing Roman back to sit on the edge of the bed, as he goes over to Seth. He lifts that stubborn chin with two fingers, making the twink look him in the eye.

“Don’t – “

“Hey, pretty boy,” Dean says, softly, before tilting Seth’s chin up a little more, and pressing a gentle kiss to that delicious mouth. “I know you weren’t thinking of leaving the party without everyone having a good time.”

Seth smiles, and it’s like the sun’s come out, Dean lost in the glare again, but he kisses Seth like a man dying of thirst in the desert, like Seth’s mouth is an oasis, like he’s trying to learn who Seth is with just his lips and teeth and tongue. He walks Seth to the bed, never breaking the kiss, only stopping when Roman’s hands snake around the two of them and pull them down to the mattress.

“Now, pup,” Roman says, hand lazily stroking Dean’s side, “you wanna tell us whose dick you want first?”

Dean moves himself and Seth a little further away from Roman, and he kisses Seth again, fiercely, feeling the younger man respond with fervour. He sinks his teeth into Seth’s lower lip and hears the moan, fingers itching to play with those freshly pierced nipple that are hidden under the sterile bandage. He skirts the edge of the dressing instead, and feels Seth shudder against him.

“You two look so fucking edible,” Roman purrs, and tucks himself closer behind Seth, hands on his hips. “You didn’t answer though, pup. Which dick do you want first? Seemed pretty hungry for Dean when you were down there on his table, getting stuck with needles. Or is it only the pain you’re after?”

Seth pulls back from Dean and bites his lip in indecision. Fuck, but he’s good, and Dean can see the exact point that he realises there’s no winning this, that either way, he’s going to wind up offending someone. Dean takes pity on him.

“Tell you what, Ro, why don’t you give him an eyeful of what he’s getting?” he asks, and disentangles the three of them, pulling away to run a hand down his body. Roman gets off the bed, shedding those monstrous basketball shorts that Dean tells him, time after time, are practically a crime when he’s got such a good ass.

“Oh, fuck me,” Seth breathes, low and quiet, with his eyes on Roman’s dick. Dean tells himself that he’s not disappointed – Roman has an undeniably amazing cock. Even guys who can’t stand him at the gym stare in awe when he comes back from the showers. He’s big and thick and fills Dean so perfectly – of course Seth wants Roman’s dick first.

“That’s what I’m saying, baby,” Roman drawls, rubbing a hand over his cock, and they both watch Seth lick his lips. Then, to Dean’s surprise, Seth turns to him, looks at Dean’s cock and slides off the edge of the bed so fast that they’re both there, checking he’s okay, before Dean realises there’s a hot mouth on his dick, and groans as he works out that Seth’s sucking him, that Seth’s got his mouth on the head of Dean’s cock and is swirling his tongue around it like it’s the best damn treat he’s ever had.

“Fuck, pretty boy, that’s so good,” Dean manages to get out, drowning in the sensation of the suction, and then Roman’s there on the bed, too, mouth on one of Dean’s silver nipple bars, tugging at it with his teeth and making Dean moan.

Seth sits up, all of a sudden, eyes wide like saucers, and Dean has to laugh.

“You’re pierced – oh fuck fuck fuck,” he says, before diving back down to lavish wet kisses the on the frenum ladder Dean’s been working on, five metal bars in a neat line up the underside of his dick. “Always wanted to play with one of these, fuck, gonna feel so good down my throat.”

Dean lets himself flop back on to the bed, one hand finding Seth’s hair and urging him down further, as Roman continues to work the bar in his left nipple with his mouth, the right having to make do with his fingers, pinching and teasing them taut and tight, until they almost hurt with how good it feels. Seth swallows him easily, and Dean isn’t sure if that says something about the size of his dick, or just how good Seth is at this, how eager, because he’s not sure this is all technique. But that’s okay, Dean’s always been a firm believer that enthusiasm is better than practiced indifference every time, and Seth’s certainly more than willing to put the effort in.

“Good boy,” he croaks out, and Roman bites a little harder. “Seth, so fucking good, sweet thing, but I don’t wanna finish in your mouth.”

Seth pulls back, and Dean hears himself whine at the loss, Roman laughing at him, and then that laughter stutters short, Dean opening his eyes and sitting up to see Seth swallowing as much of Roman down as he can, lips spit-shiny and red, eyes watering.

“He looks so good like that,” Roman manages to pant, before his hands are in Seth’s hair. “Gonna fuck your mouth, pup, tap three times if you need me to stop.” Seth taps once on Roman’s thigh to show he understands, then stills his body, keeping his eyes fixed above, though they dart between Dean and Roman’s faces like he’s looking for something. Dean hopes his face is admiring; he’s been with Roman for close to a decade now, and he’s not sure he can take that much of him, even after all those years of practice.

He slides off the bed to sit next to Seth, stroking his back gently as Roman holds him close and fucks into his mouth, slowly at first, but harder and faster as Seth swallows around him, making it look almost easy, if tears weren’t running down his face and he wasn’t drooling down himself. Roman pulls back, giving him space to breathe, and Seth’s immediately talking.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, please, I need, I need – “ he’s breathless and incoherent, and Dean just wants to kiss him again, so goes with it, tugging him close, Roman’s hands lax in that soft, curly hair, and kissing him, soft and sweet and a million things he’s too scared to say right now, but he hopes can carry in a kiss.

“Come on, sweet thing,” Dean says, when he’s kissed everything he thinks he can say into Seth, and looks up into Roman’s knowing eyes. “Let’s take you to bed.”


End file.
